With the quick development in the commercial and industrial field and the increasingly high requirements of people toward their living quality, general consumers pay more attention to the cost and the unique structural design of articles they select to purchase. Taking general indoor ornaments as an example, such as desktop liquid ornaments, they usually include a clear outer container connected to a seat for containing one or two types of liquid and floating decorative items therein. However, to attract more consumers, designers of such liquid ornaments must break through the almost unchanged old structure of the conventional liquid ornaments described above.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a novel bubble-producing ornament that possesses not only the features of conventional bubble-producing ornaments, such as emitting light and containing liquid and movable decorative items in the liquid, but also some other unique features that have never been found in the conventional liquid ornaments.